


A Dragonball Z Story

by TheRubyDragon



Category: Anime & Manga - Fandom, Dragon Ball
Genre: Fandom, Fun, Gen, Goofy - Freeform, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-War, Silly, dragonballZ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRubyDragon/pseuds/TheRubyDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta and Guko return from a training section. But will he servie the foul sent of  Goku's childish antics? </p><p>Will he servie his two year old daughter?  And who knows what else is waiting for him at the Breifs' homestead....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boys are Back in Town

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own any DragonBall Z charater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta takes a trip with Goku away from the families to sharpen their skills. But will he survive the return to earth! And even worse...Bulma? LOL

The Boys are Back in Town

Goku and Vegeta had just complete one of their 3 week training sections and were headed homeward bound. Normally Vegeta would have traveled alone, but not this time, no this time he would have to share with Goku because his pod was destroyed. Tho not perfect the trip went ok, until now as they approached earth, Vegeta was begging to have strong regrets in his prior decision.

“Kakarot, what the HELL have you been stuffing down your throat? If your stench invades my nostles once more, I shall KILL you!” Vegeta complain waving his hand in disgust trying with all he had to clear the fowl smell from his personal air supply with that ever present scowl on his face.  
Goku sat as quietly as he could for as long as he could stand it, then like a 10 year old boy he busted out into an enormous flood of laughter. He laughed so hard he did exactly what Vegeta warned him not to do and with that, Vegeta’s face froze as his head turned tarwds Goku’s direction .

“I WARNED you Kakarot! Did I NOT?” Vegeta reminded threw his teeth in an even and deep voice tone.

“WOO WEE that was a real STINKER!” Goku stated in between laughs, and he wiped his eyes as they watered. Winding down on the last view giggles, Goku looked at Vegeta’s expression. It sent a chill down his spine and there for a brief second he felt fear, but it passed as quickly as it came.  
“Awe come on Vegeta, lighten up man, I mean when will we ever have this time to be disgusting guys again? In a few hours we’ll be back home to our nagging wives and it’s back to the primp and proper sit at the table, chew with your mouth closed, don’t fart in the living room routine!” he laughed. “I mean hey, you gotta admit Veg, that was a GOOD ONE! Right bro?” he said with that same old silly grin he always wears on his face.

Vegeta’s blood began to bubble hotter and hotter until he simple exploded and spewed his anger all over Goku like thick malted rock rising up from deep with in the earth’s core.

“Good one, GOOD ONE?! You DARE to look at me with that STUPID grin on your foolish face and befoul the very air I breath, not once, but TWICE in this very TINY spaceship, AND to top it all off disgrace my Royal name by addressing me as VEG! You are with out a doubt the most ignorant, disgusting, sorry excuse for a Sayian It has ever been my STRONG displeasure to have ever encountered! You DISCUSS ME!” he ended as the smell of rotten eggs once again floated up his nasal passage causing his stomach to toss up a bit of vile as his throat closed off pushing the putrid, stinging liquid back into his gut. “I Swear on Bulma’s head, I shall get you back for THAT Kakarot!” Vegeta growls as he felt another gag tug at his tonsils with Goku sitting before him turning red trying his damnedest to suppress his laughter.

 

Chi Chi had stay over Bulma’s house the night before Goku and Vegeta returned. She and Bulma had drank a whole bottle of Kailua and then had a bottle of red wine and two shots of whisky during one of their usually girl-power pow wows. However this one had turned into an all night mixer followed by a slumber party.

Bulma woke up first and jumped out of bed from a well rested night to the roaring sounds of the spaceship she and her father built for Vegeta. She tore out the back door slamming it behind her and running with all her might to greet Vegeta as the spaceship landed in the back yard of the Briefs homestead. She couldn’t wait to hug and kiss him all over.

“Bulma! Wait UP! Wait for me!” Chi Chi screeched trailing behind her hopping on one foot as she placed a slipper on the other then repeating till both feet wore shoes her long black hair whipping behind her.

The two women reached the spaceship just after it landed and the hatch opened.

“Get the HELL out of my damn way Kakarot!” Vegeta bellowed as he brutishly pushed Goku out of the pathway to the door.

“I can not WAIT to be rid of you and your fowl STENCH! Fucking, disgusting, sorry 3rd class ASS!” he announces as he exited the ship waving his hand in front of his nose.

“Oh lucky YOU!” Chi Chi whispered in Bulma ear, “Seem Vegeta is back in full force.” she half giggled.

Bulma watch as he exited the ship raising her eye brow at him with out saying a word. She just stared with her arms tightly crossed.  
Shortly after Goku came bouncing down the steps like some kid holding a free balloon.

“Awe come on Vegeta, don’t be such a stuff shirt! You KNOW that was LEGENDARY!” he laughed.

“Be gone FOOL!” Vegeta shot back with out turning to Goku. He headed to Bulma in hopes of smelling her vanilla perfume, anything to kill the lingering memory of Goku and his legendary GAS attack. But it was not meant to be, instead of a sweet smell he was yet again assaulted with a fowl stench. Bulma stood with her arms open as soon as she saw him heading to her for a long awaited hug and maybe nuzzle, but instead she got … REJECTED. All that coffee and booze from last night’s girl session caught up with her.

“AK WOMAN what on earth? YOU STINK!” Vegeta declared now backing away from her. “I am surrounded by garbage can liners!” he finished.  
Bulma was bitterly disappointed at his reaction. She took a few steps to reach his face and fired off like a canon.

“Well EXCUSE the fuck out of me for missing you! I had a few drinks last night and maybe more than I should have.” she snapped covering her mouth trying to block her breath from his overly sensitive nose.

“Out of my way fowl smelling she-beast, I’m going for a shower before I DIE of affixation around here.” he said as he walk passed her with his nose high in the air.

Bulma watched him walk away and rolled her eyes then stuck her middle finger at him be hind his back as he stomped off. “Prince Jackass! He SUCH a fucking stuck up PRUDE!” she grumbled under her breath.

“ChiChi!” Goku declared as he ran to her side swooping her up and gave her a big kiss. Bulma looked on.

“Well Lucky YOU” she said

“Oh Hi Bulma! Goku tuned and greeted. he lean in to kiss her cheek when she pushed him aside.

“Goku, you need a SHOWER.” she said with a look of disgust on her face.

“Yeah I suppose I do!” Goku agreed with laughter then turning his attention back to Chi Chi.

“Man I missed YOU!” he said kissing Chi Chi again and holding her tightly. Chi Chi giggled. “Oh I missed you too you big goof! But err Goku, honey, you smell.” Chi Chi exclaimed holding her nose. Goku busted into laughter.

“Yeah I KNOW. It’s pretty narly huh? Really pissed Vegeta off too, ha, you should have seen how mad he got, his face must have turned 10 shades of RED!” Goku laughed on, shaking his head.

“Yeah Goku, I REALLY want to THANK you for that one… Good fucking JOB Buddy!” Bulma scolded as she glared at Goku angrily.

Goku stopped laughing when he saw Bulma face. “Gee, Bulma, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it, it’s just that, it’s so easy to set Vegeta off, it actually fun!” he grinned.

“Yeah? THANKS for thinking AHEAD about me!” she barked

“OH Stop Bulma, if it wasn’t something Goku did it would have been something else, that man is always mad about something.” CHi CHi stated as she snuggled under Goku’s chin and nibbled his neck.

Watching them began to really make Bulma sick with a fiery burn in her stomach.

“Now I KNOW why Vegeta can’t stand affection in public. It IS WEAK! You two are so WEAK!” Bulma snapped in an arrogant way and stomped off with her nose in the air.  
Goku rolled his eyes as he chuckled and shook his head.

“What did I do?” Chi Chi asked.

“Nothing. She’ll get over it.” Goku replayed as he kissed her forehead and took her into his arms and flew off.

Bulma continued walking till she reached the door then whipped it open, slamming it behind her.  
“So SICK of that Chi Chi thinking her husband is so much more fucking passionate than mine! ugh she thinks she knows EVERYTHING! mmm they aren’t even bonded!” she complained to herself as she stomped threw the house finally reaching the second bathroom. “Gross, I DO stink! YUCKY.” with that Bulma turned on the shower and climbed in.

After her shower she went upstairs to meet up with Vegeta. She walked quietly on the wooden floors with her freshly washed feet, hardly making a sound as she travelled. The bedroom door was cracked when Bulma peered in and saw Vegeta asleep on top of the bed. He was linig on his stomach, his head to the left arms and leg stretch out…nude.

“MMM he so sexy!” she thought as she gingerly opened the door just enough to allow her own body to enter the room. When Bulma reached the foot of the bed she sat down with her back to Vegeta. grabbing a bottle of lotion she kept on the nearby dresser, she began to apply it on herself. Her gentle movements awoke Vegeta and he quietly sat up watching her with great interest. She set the bottle down on the bed. Bulma turned around to see him intensely watching her. She smiled as her checks turn pink. “I missed you.” she softly said.

“Weak woman, very weak.” he teased with a smirk.

“Yeah Yeah, I know…whatever.” she grinned as her eyes ran over his fit body.

Vegeta took in a breath before he spoke in a deep soft tone. “Woman, come pleasure me.”

To Bulma this was very sexy. Vegeta was not the type to say rosy words or act emotionally. He was always a real warrior and she accepted that about him.

She smiled and teased him by not moving fast enough. He patted the spot next to him as to ask her again to come to him.

Bulma crawled to him as sexy as she could, her eyes never leaving his. Once she reached his side he pulled one leg up to his chest and laid the other down opening himself to receive her as she snuggle up to him setting her face on his chest. Holding her firmly their eyes locked.

“So, you missed your Prince, did you?” Vegeta asked taking his hand and gently brushing a sliver of fallen hair from her face.

“Yes” Bulma whispered as she nibble his ear.

Vegeta chuckled softly satisfied with her response. He gently pulled her face back to his looking deeply into her eyes.

“Show me then woman, show me how much you missed me.” he directed with just a hint of royal arrogance in his voice as his eyes gleamed with hunger.

“Yes my Prince.” she replied He chucked again in satisfaction, nothing made Vegeta feel more aroused than hearing Bulma call him by his royal title. Bulma played along with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him as close to her as physically possible. She was rewarded for her efforts with a deep affectionate kiss from her prince.  
That was his style, never any public display, never useless words, action is how Vegeta communicated his true feeling to Bulma. No one else would ever know this side of him but her. And that was the way she liked it.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a husband can be difficult for a warrior...but not nearly as hard as being a father to a 2 year old with a princesse complex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my idea of what life at home might be for Vegeta when there is no war to fight in.

Dragonball Z  
Chapter 2  
Home Sweet Home

The mourning began with the sharp sounds of several chirping birds which reside in the near by lemon tree next to the Briefs' bedroom window. Bulma awoke in a state of annoyance as she opened first one eye, then the other. 

"Damn birds." she complained softly. 

It was a very rare moment to find herself wrapped in the arms of her husband. Most mournings by this time, Vegeta would have awoke at least 2 hours before sunrise. He would spend the next 6 hours in his custom designed gravity chamber slash gym working on his fighting skills. Bulma would not see him until breakfast was promptly on the table at 6:30am when he took a short break. Then he would head back to the chamber to complete his routine while Bulma tended to their 2 year old daughter Bra. By the time the child had been feed, bathed and dressed, it was time to get ready for the office. Vegeta would have had a shower and been ready to take Bra for the day while Trunks, their 15 year old son, went off to school. Bulma tended to the business of running Capsule Corp, the corporation she and her father built. Every sense her father retired last spring Bulma took over as CEO, much to the aggravation of Vegeta. Having to tend to a 2 year old with a princess complex was never one of the requirements of being the most powerful warrior in the universe, tho at times… he thought it SHOULD have been!  
Bulma looked at the clock and saw that it now read 7:30 am, she and Vegeta had over slept. She looked at Vegeta in deep slumber and revealed in the warmth of his embrace as she let out a long sigh. 

"Well, I'm going to have to get up sooner or latter, may as well be sooner." she reluctantly decided and began to rise when Vegeta opened his eyes in protest.

"Where the HELL do you think you are going woman?" he grumbled and tightened his hold on her. 

"Vegeta let me go, I have to get things started, Bra will be awake in a half hour." she informed him trying to pry herself from his embrace.

Vegeta abruptly exhaled in irritation squeezing her a little harder.

"Vegeta, she started… and was immediately cut off.

"Shut up. He ordered. "You're not going anywhere until I say so, and I very much doubt you'll be able to escape." he chuckled in a low arrogant voice. 

He was right , she had no chance of escaping his arms he was simply too strong. yet that didn't stop her from trying.

"Squirm all you wish foolish woman, it's just waisted effort on your part." he grind in deep satisfaction.

Releasing he was more than correct, she gave up on struggling and decided to try a different strategy.

"Oh my, have you been bitten by the 'sweetie pie bug' Vegeta? I mean, I've never seen you so NEEDY. So unlike a Sayain." she egged on 

Another arrogant chuckle escaped Vegeta's throat. "Nice try woman, but I KNOW you all to well to be fooled by such dribble, besides, you'er a terrible actor. Too dramatic." he scoffed.

"Oh right, like YOU know what makes a good actor." she shot back.

"Well, I know what makes a BAD one," he stated with complete satisfaction.

"I don't have time for this silliness. I have a lot to do today." she said trying once again to escape.

Vegeta eyes widened, he almost could not believe her gall. 

"You'll make TIME." he informed now puling her closer to him and pinning her on her back while he slipped on top.

Bulma placed her finger on his nose and stated with her eye closed in confidence, "Isn't this what happen when we ended up with Trunks." she grinned

"STOP TRYING TO TURN ME OFF!" Vegeta scold. "You've been badgering me for YEARS to have a mourning such as this! Now the ONE time i make the MISTAKE… and it will be the LAST, I can assure YOU… the one time I for some STUPID reason decide to comply, THIS is what I GET?" he yelled letting her go. Vegeta sat up angrily tossing aside the bed sheets. His feet landed on the floor and he stood facing her ant the side of the bed.

"You know, something told me what a DAMN fool I was being acting this way, I should have known BETTER." he growled with fire in his black eyes.  
with that he turned and stomped all the way to the bathroom slamming it shut tight. 

Bulma could here the lock latch.

"SHEEZE Bulma", she began scolding herself. DAMN, I can't even get mad at him…He's RIGHT! I'm such a jackass." Still, it is true, I do have to be up soon. But I could have given him at least 30 min. DAMIT!"

Bulma was now disgusted with herself. She missed out on a part of Vegeta he most likely would never attempt to share again. Sitting on the edge of her bed listening to the water beat down on the tiles as the sounds echoed in the bathroom, Bulma could hear Vegetal grumbling. He was using what she KNEW to be strong words in his native tongue. It wasn't very often he spoke in his Sayian around humans, but when he did, it wasn't a good sign. Tho Bulma did not understand the Sayain tongue, she did manage to pick up a few words over the years, and those few words were now flying all over their bathroom.  
STUPID, IDIOTIC, IMBECILE, SELFISH BITCH! were among the ones she knew of. Some others she never would understood, like Mec' A colic Klint. Once Bulma ask him what that meant, and he had refused to tell her. The closest she could come to the definition, was that it had something to do with 'die with a rod up your…butt.' so she thought. The Sayain language reminded her of a mixture of Italian, German, and Japanese. But when spoken in anger…it seem to take on a scary sound all its own that could be described in one word. UGLY.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Not a word was said further on the subject that whole morning. After Bulma and Trunks left the house, Vegeta and Bra started their day. Bra was in the living room watching TV aHello Kitty cookie with a glass of milk close by…at least for now.

"DADDY!" demand Bra 

"What is it you want brat?" Vegeta answered.

"NOT a Brat!" she yelled kicking down her foot into her plate. It broke in half and her Hello Kitty Cookie crumble into bits, proceeding to scatter in different directions followed by splashed milk that now soaked her sock.  
With that Bra began to do what came natural for a 2 year old with a princess complex.. she cried…LOUDLY.

Vegeta went threw this almost every morning with his daughter, if it wasn't a soggy cookie, it was a slopped out of the bowel miso soup on the floor.

"YOU little one need to learn to eat at the table like a big girl! No more of this sitting in front of the TV none sense your mother allows. From now on you will consume your food at the TABLE! Is that understood?" he asked with his hands folded

Her little face turned beat red and she looked at him with an intense glare. "NO! NO NO NO NO I sit here, NO!"

Vegeta stared back at her with the same intense stare, he spoke in an even toned voice. "Rise up from that carpet and go sit at the table…NOW" I won't ask you again, so you better do as you are told."

Of course like any 2 year old, she did not do as she was told. In fact, she began to giggle and slap her heels into the spilt milk soaking her socks and embedding cookie particles further into the carpet.

Vegeta abruptly snatch her up with one hand holding high in the air, something he never did before. He stared into her eyes and began yelling. "Don't you dare to tell ME what you will or will not do little one! I'm the father, I tell you! NOT the other way around!" 

Bra began to cry histarically. It wasn't a defiant cry, but one of pure fear, she was terrified. She started to shake and call out for her mother. When Vegeta saw how afraid she was of him he stopped and set her onto a near by chair. Vegeta lowered himself down on one knee and start to talk as soothingly as he could while drying her streaming tears with his thumb.

"Shhhhh quiet now little one, shah, Daddy didn't mean to scare you, Daddy sorry he yelled." he told her feel awful inside.

But she wasn't calming down, until he picked her up and held her close to him then she finally calmed down. Vegeta kissed her check tenderly and began talking further.

"There now" he started "daddy would never hurt his little princess." he assured her. "You must learn respect and not do things like kicking your feet in milk. That makes daddy unhappy, you don't want to make daddy unhappy do you?" he inquired

Bra shook her little head no as she sniffled and wiped her eyes. Vegeta carried her to the counter and got her a new cookie and poured her a fresh glass of milk.

"Good, now finish your breakfast at the table like a big girl." he told her careening her to the the table where he gently sat her on his lap wet socks and all.

Bra began munching on her kitty cookie " Daddy Bite! " she turned to face him holding it up with her sticky little hands.

Vegeta not too thrilled with the idea of sharing the pastry, swallowed his distain and nibble the corner and choked it down. "taste like cardboard with frosting, yuck why do these kids like this crap." he thought to himself as he smiled at her.

"Mommy said to say thank you when someone shares." Bra stated.

"Well I'm not mommy" Vegeta reminded her.

"I not Brat daddy… I PRINCESS!" she told him

"Well then THIS will never do! he said pointing at the cookie. No princess would eat THAT. We are going to make something more suited for a royal!" Vegeta stated and got up and carried her into the kitchen. Bra sat in his arms still eating the kitty cookie watching intensely while her daddy showed her what a princess would eat.

Vegeta cooked Bra some scrambled eggs, toast with butter, and a small bowl of oatmeal. he sat it all on the table then sat with her.

"Now THIS is what you eat to become big and strong! not a Hello Kitty cookie." he explained. Vegeta pulled the cookie from her hand and gave her the toast instead.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she started to cry into a fit but stopped as soon as she saw the angry look beginning to form on her father's face. Bra sat silent as crocodile tears ran down her pink cheeks. She looked up with her big crystal blue eyes, so shinny, just like her mother's eyes, and sat quietly eating her toast.

Vegeta smiled content with her behavior as she finished all her breakfast with out one cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do NOT own DBZ in any way
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first DBZ stoy i hope yall like it.


End file.
